


Resurfacing

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Gen, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allen softened his and Johnny's fall, but he still felt as if the ground would collapse underneath them. In the same moment, he finds he has something to hold onto if that were to happen.





	Resurfacing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit old, i even forgot it existed, but i was happy to dig it back up :-)  
Set moments before chapter 225 ends?

The scent that reached his nostrils wasn't just familiar or welcoming. It was transcendental; waking from a fever dream, that wasn't even a dream, felt like reality was being torn apart, and it had been. But the smell of the science division kept a hold on his conscious and his persona. After all, part of who he is is watching out for the ones he cared for. And,_ boy_, did he care.

The embrace Allen found himself in was an anchor. Deep into his sea of thoughts, he found more tangibility to pull out of his drowsiness. As he was coming to, he was also drowning in the warmth the anchor pulled the boy into, and, wholeheartedly, he accepted it.

Johnny, realizing just how shocked the white-haired boy must be, pulled back. He took a moment to get a good look of his friend as he readjusted his glasses. The Allen he knew had only been gone for a while, but after searching for months... The scientist just didn't know what he'd do if he would have to search for another opportunity that was, frankly, impossible to come by. But he was here, in the flesh, grasping on to Johnny's coat: not like a child who woke from a nightmare, but like a person who had found something they'd been searching for for ages.

The two, young men were grinning with amazement, awe. A swelling feeling of hope filled their chests. Allen let out huff and smiled wider before his face slowly contorted into tears, as one usually would when they're this happy. To be able to overcome an unavoidable dread was something the younger of the two feared he wouldn't be capable of doing.

And, yet... Here he was, in the flesh, in reality. He hung his head and shook it in disbelief, while also allowing himself to cry in acceptance.


End file.
